


A Couple More

by ADDandGay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Insomnia, staying up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDandGay/pseuds/ADDandGay
Summary: Deceit's overworking himself again...198 words (this is a one-shot)
Kudos: 25





	A Couple More

Deceit could vaguely hear the sound of the clock ticking away as he focused on his writing. _ “I'll be down in an hour, _ ” he'd said.  _ “I just need to finish this paper.”  _

It was now four in the morning, and he sat behind his dimly lighted table scribbling away. Remus was probably in bed by now, as were the other sides. The only other person who might be awake at this hour was Virgil, with his insomniac tendencies. Of course, even if the anxious side was awake, he wouldn't be of any help in finishing this... whatever it was. ‘ _ It counts as an essay, right? _ ’ Deceit nodded to himself, before throwing his pen at the wall and groaning. 

'Just a couple more sentences... I just need to end it off." This paper was for Thomas and the 'light sides' to read. Since they wouldn't listen to him normally, maybe this essay would bring him to his senses, Deceit thought. Once he finished it, that is. Deceit snuck a glance at the digital clock on the side of his table, squinting at the bright red numbers displayed on it. It was 4:30 now.

"Just a couple more sentences..."


End file.
